Machine translation (MT) is a category of computational linguistics in which a computer is used to translate text or speech from one language to another such as from English to Chinese. The process of machine translation does not typically include providing only a one-to-one word translation of a source language to a target language. Machine translation often involves using knowledge of rules of grammar, syntax, and semantic meaning of the source language to translate the source language to the target language to convey the same meaning within the target language as was conveyed in the source language. Statistical machine translation uses statistical models whose parameters are derived from the analysis of bilingual textual corpora to perform translation from a source language text to a target language text. Rule-based machine translation uses linguistic information about the source language and target language retrieved retrieve from dictionaries and grammars to translate text from the source language to the text language.